


Orange Reality

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 这是钟声响起前的最后一秒。





	Orange Reality

**Author's Note:**

> 这是今年新年的时候发布的，现在把它搬来这里:D
> 
> 没有起伏，没有剧情，就是谈恋爱和新年夜（眨眼）

“啊，”那个法国人笑了，摇头晃脑了起来，好像他已经喝得酩酊大醉，但事实上他滴酒未沾。

“我倒觉得你不是法国人，”女孩的手肘搭在吧台上，托着腮帮子吃吃地笑着，“神态和口音把你出卖了，说吧，这里还是哥谭，男——孩——？”

这也不是他的错，从一开始他就没打算扮成异乡人的来着。“我倒是扮过法国人，还挺像的，”男人被毫不留情地揭穿，低声嘟嚷，想挽回点局势。这好像是很久以前的事情了，他想，旧日的记忆成了一些四散的破碎镜片，他在每一块里吃惊地看见熟悉又陌生的过往与自己。

 

-

 

迪克一边尽力专注听女孩讲话，一边抽空观察酒吧的入口。一对手挽手的情侣，有点可疑的戴兜帽的灰衣男子，三个穿着金灿灿的女孩，一大帮也许还没成年的吵闹青年……“Kanye推特连撕Drake……”他的左耳里传来邻座与朋友的八卦碎语。

“……所以你呢？”

“噢，”他把注意力收了回来，回想女孩刚刚的问题，眼角瞥见这帮人末尾的最后一人，一个红色身影一闪而过，“我觉得那支MV拍得确实很酷。”

女孩显然放弃了与他探讨流行音乐的想法，但他们接着就找到两人在电影方面的共同兴趣。

“天啦！”她兴奋地叫起来，“你竟然有那部的影碟！”

“是的，”他也笑得很开怀，“我以前还偷偷带我的，呃，弟弟看过。”

这也好像是很久以前的事情了，虽然他们在那时的关系就不算轻松，但依旧拥有老套的，充满窃笑和爆米花香味的电影夜。说真的，当你的生活就像电影时，再看这些东西实在有些诡异，但这并不妨碍他们共同进入另一个并不刺激却也新奇的世界，在被调低音量的对白、背景音乐、和偶有的调侃与不服气的反驳中度过午夜。

现在那些夜晚被隔得远之又远，镜片被河流冲散，被抛向列车的车尾之后，被地平线吞没。

 

-

 

天色诡谲下来时他刚刚登上最后一级台阶，错过污染带来的青铜色玫瑰傍晚。完美呈现，只为你呀！他想象这座城市向他兜售着自己，藏污纳垢的手指解开破旧的毛皮大衣，露出斑驳的铁锈身体。来看看吧，这里还有点用处……声音从不颤抖，也可以不在乎地谈起另一位：哥谭在那边。

空气中弥漫着煮白菜的味道。他深吸一口气，沿着这味道伸展开来，接触更多，尾气，消防梯的铁锈，巷里的烟草，报纸的油墨，小孩瓶里冒泡的汽水，海湾的藻类，他觉得自己变成了这座城市，不歇地延伸开，在黑灰的手掌上找寻一个匆匆的行人。

但这城市终归属于夜翼，他才是那个远道而来的异乡人。 

这栋楼里响起了小孩的喧闹声，玩着圣诞得到的礼物，互相为明年打赌。杰森关上门，临时屋和上次相比没什么变化，灰尘积了薄薄一层，没人进来过。

这算是一处私人安全屋，就连罗伊也只来过一次。他在布鲁德海文独自行动时偶尔会在这落脚，除此之外，只有一个人曾经躺在这张灰色沙发上，脸色因为失血过多而变得苍白。杰森蹲伏在沙发旁边为迪克草草缝合腰侧的刀伤，从始至终也没有看过一眼对方的脸庞。迪克离开之后他花了很久才把布料上的血迹洗掉。

杰森将屋内的陈设擦拭了一遍，暗门里的武器柜玻璃也被擦得闪闪发亮。最后他坐在不算大的床边，好奇这张床看上去整整齐齐，一点痕迹也没有。但他还是能嗅到上个春天里小小厄运的气息，还有陈腐的烟丝味道。在这些味道还新鲜之时迪克从这扇窗跳了出去，回到布鲁德海文的夜空里。

 

-

 

酒吧里的人越来越多，人们不断涌入，希望在陪伴与酒精中度过今年的最后一夜。

“下雪了。”女孩看了看窗外。

也许在下的一直是同一场雪，从某个夜晚持续至今。

“是啊，”他说，“真有新年的气氛。”

室内的暖气、人群的温度，还有酒精烘得他的脸颊暖洋洋的，不远处的调酒师让酒瓶在手臂间转移，惹得一对情侣连连惊呼，空气也软绵绵的，斑斓色彩里处处欢声笑语。

这和那个夜晚一点儿也不一样：暖气没开，他们躺在冰冷的地板上，唯有半边脊背与头颅压着昨日的报纸，也许这会让他们在第二天染上风寒，可是雪下起来了，他们什么也不想去管。单一的橙色灯光被烧焦了一般，慢吞吞地盖在他们身上，把他们纳入自己的颜色里。

而从彼此眼中倒映的是蓝色的世界：那里会更加温柔，还是会更加忧郁？

他不知道，但他知道这一切有多难，所以他尽可能地将手臂伸得更远一些，更紧，更长久地贴着对方的脊背与右肩，竭力将这偷来的时刻拉得更长。这让他们靠得太近了，能够共享彼此之间已经不那么充足的氧气，有些潮潮的；太近了，所有的雪都浓缩成了对方睫毛上的盐。

 

-

 

杰森·陶德从临时屋的床上惊醒。他梦见自己靠在椅背上读一本杂志，一位剧作家推荐另外一位剧作家，用词浮夸，赞美连篇累牍，最后终于揭晓其姓名：科波特。杰森吓得向后倒去。醒了。

他摸出一包好彩，房间里变得烟雾缭绕。杰森并不算喜欢肺部缠紧的感觉， 但这样他仿佛能感觉到自己的器官，就好像疼痛一样，他能感受到自己的身体。也许企鹅人确实是个剧作家，因此生活被写得痛苦而诡异无常。他们又在里面扮演怎样的角色呢？

但这还不算他做过的最奇怪的梦，他曾经和阿尔忒弥斯提起他在梦里如何飞扬跋扈，说“蝙蝠侠算哪根葱”，然后和猫女接了个吻，骑着一头有阅读障碍的独角兽远走高飞。醒过来后他还有些失落呢。

可杰森·陶德一直没有吻到猫女。他吻了迪克·格雷森，每每回想起来，他的舌尖就尝到了月亮的苦涩。

那时他赤裸的脚踩着地砖。地板冰凉，沙发布料粗糙，迪克嘴唇干燥。与以往的想象和之后的实践都不一样，他们的第一个吻温柔而小心翼翼。几小时前抽的好彩的味道隐隐在舌根盘旋，和迪克·格雷森的气息混在一起。杰森几乎把男人困在自己和沙发之间，但他又感觉实际上是对方把自己困在了他和世界之间。一道微小的夹缝。

外头的雪在这时候停了，路灯的橙黄晕染进这间小小的客厅。

 

接着是第二个、第三个……另一个雪夜里他们手臂贴着手臂，杰森侧过头，目光越过散落的衣服，看见自己的靴子躺在门口的地面，被雪打湿的鞋面顶端还没有干，柔软地看着他。他回望过去，迪克却在这时候开始挠他痒痒。

他的喉咙离杰森的耳朵很近，包裹其中的笑声溜了进去，清晰异常。杰森扭动着躲避，同时伺机反击。一团混乱之中，不知道谁压着声音叫了一声，不知道谁一不小心戳到了谁的肋骨，更不知道是谁最后大声地、放肆地笑了出来，笑声被重墙围困，吸收，反射，最后消失不见。

这间屋子做了隔音处理，可它本来不该有人的。他们开始做傻事了，杰森意识到。等到他们终于累了，气喘吁吁地又躺回了原位时，窗玻璃上结满了水雾，雪就在这时下起来，与往年相比有些太早了，是不是因为有人想起了后悔的事情？

“是你在后悔吗？”但他不想这么问。杰森记得对方在某些时刻——屋顶？桥头？绿草遍生的墓地？还是这里？——他说自己多么为当年抱歉，多么后悔那时无法赶到，甚至不知道这件事。

但，不，杰森知道，他不后悔后来的对峙与争斗，就像杰森也不会为此后悔。怎么能有后悔呢？世无后悔药，一人做事一人当，巴拉巴拉，诸如此类。噢，他们做出了不同的选择，成为了不同的人，老生常谈，人人都懂。

可是说不后悔一切，那是骗人的。不后悔是因为不去想，把它抛诸脑后，或者埋得严严实实的，就不会因为想起它而动摇。他们都不后悔自己选择成为了谁，只是有些事情按照设想本不该发生，有些问题本不该如此解决，但他们自己也不知道什么才是所谓正确的解决之道。

那么，把目光拉回来，再近一些，短一些，他们后悔现在躺在这张地板上吗？

他觉得他会说“会”，如果问他自己，他也会这么说。黄金男孩应该听话，远离错误，把一切罪恶都揽上身一一净化。他讨厌这点，他为此想嘲笑，想大骂，可又为此想要吻他。人们为什么总是被困在矛盾里呢？

到最后杰森也没问，他把注意力放在窗外的雪花上，数着它们，又不得不一遍遍重来。可是迪克回答了，在这场早产的纷纷落雪里，他把他的手拉到自己的肋骨之间，在掌心攥紧。

 

-

 

迪克现在确实有点醉了，他朦朦胧胧地微笑着，透过杯子向墙上的挂画看去。

“你的黑发可真迷人。”她也醉了，撑着脸颊看向迪克。

他笑了起来，确实有很多人这么夸赞过，但只有一个人在雨水和汗水中将手指探进它们，扯着他后颈上又细又软的发丝，与他交换潮湿热切的粗砺深吻。

那幅画上有一个硕大的月亮，悬挂在绿色的捷豹顶上，摇摇晃晃，即将从夜空的边缘滚落。让他想起最后一个夜晚，他在跳出窗外时最后一次回身。对方出乎意料地就在身后。杰森主动伸手揽过他的后颈，最后一回吻了他。那时的月亮也是这样高悬在夜空里，注视着所有分离的嘴唇。

再将电影倒带，他看到一张灰色的沙发，自己与杰森的弧线就在此点交叠。谁也没有向另一边靠去，风从窗外刮过，带来晶莹剔透的初冬脆响。天亮得太晚了，他们还有很多时间。

杰森站起身，拾起地上的衣服，捡起皮带，抖抖裤子。迪克也跟着照做，顺手捞过茶几上的啤酒瓶，里面还晃荡着半瓶液体。他喝了一口，又递给杰森，冰凉的瓶口对着他的脸。杰森伸手接过。空气里弥漫着啤酒的味道，但金属和火药的特殊气味要猛烈得多，它们几乎盖过了房间里久久不散的好彩的味道，那味道萦绕在杰森·陶德的指尖，在每一次他触碰迪克脸颊之时他便能感受到，他是春分日之前的短暂白昼与漫漫长夜。

 

没有道别，他重新回到高空里，重新回到无尽的计划与惊险之中。在那之后，迪克唯一捕捉到对方身影的一次是回幼稚的玩笑。他对此的记忆始于一滴滴下落的污水，它们和迪克脑后传来的阵阵闷痛节奏相符。那个研究员的一棒还有点力气。

他刚刚把三个晕乎乎的喽啰捆好，就瞥见一个红色身影一闪而过，在湿漉漉的污水横流的地下仓库里，门外的黑暗成了火光行过的平原。在第一个瞬间里他以为那是又一个敌人，第二个瞬间里他意识到那是谁。

“头罩！”他喊，冲上前去，可是门外只剩下无边黑暗，他的叫声在通往地上的阶梯里层层回荡。一无所获，他准备转身回去，可是那个红色幽灵般的身影却又再次掠过，像闪电划开夜空。

他冲着那个方向追过去，又不敢离房间里那帮人太远。

“我没时间玩游戏。”他说，刹住脚步，这回态度坚决地扭头就走。

最后一次，他努力专注于从研究员的口袋里翻找任何有用的线索。那拙劣的把戏进入又继而离开他的余光。

“那是谁？”一个醒过来的哥谭恶棍惊愕地边蹬脚边大叫，“嘿！红头罩！你该去抓他，夜翼！”

“处理完你们再说。”迪克正在气头上，快步走过去给了那个恶棍一记，把他送回昏迷的温柔乡。

 

-

 

杰森从床上坐起来，捋起头发，吐出一口气。也许新年前夜应该去点温暖的地方喝点温暖的酒，他对自己说，而他刚好知道一处不错的地方，别问从哪知道的。

 

他从前门进入酒吧，不易察觉地向吧台方向遮挡自己的脸，走向一处无人的桌子，离吧台不近也不远。

邻桌的一男一女在交谈着什么，一个故事，他从只言片语里断断续续地听着，没有逻辑又荒谬到好笑。他要了一瓶酒，随意扫视，最后盯着吧台旁一个男人挺直的脊背。他背对着他，正兴高采烈地和一个女孩在聊着什么。爱神啊，杰森叹了一口气，注视着男人的背影，看着他在空中比划的手势，晃动的黑色发丝，被温暖酒气浸润的深蓝色外套，随着动作舒展又弯曲的褶皱线条。不知过了多久，人们有些已经打着哈欠离开了，有些围在桌旁又笑又叫，挂着醉醺醺的笑容准备合唱同一首歌，他才将瓶中的酒喝了三分之一，却也被人声的热雾包围得有些晕头转向，直到对方突然回过头朝他这边看来，让他迅速清醒，用手机和酒杯遮住自己的脸。

男人有些茫然地扫视了一圈，又转了回去。

他看见他和女孩道别，独自一人起身，却转身从酒吧的后门大踏步地离开了，夜风灌了进来。

于是他上前向夜风追去。

 

-

 

“准备零点了。”他们一同望了望酒吧里特意安排的显示器。

“时间过得真快。抱歉，但我想我该回去了。”

“有人在等着你回去过新年吗？”

迪克笑着摇摇头。“在哥谭。这里的公寓也许有，也许没有。”

“这应该不是什么暗示吧，”女孩说，他再次真诚地摇了摇头。她报以一个甜美的微笑，指了指那边的一群年轻人，“我的朋友其实都在那边，我打算在这里和大家一起待到凌晨呢。新年快乐！”

“新年快乐！看来人们有时都需要与陌生人聊聊。”他说，把空酒杯往里面推了推，结了帐，站起身来。（“毕竟我的朋友们都没看过约翰·卡朋特的电影。好啦，再见！”）他冲她挥挥手告别，目光随意地扫过酒吧更深处的人群，然后走向酒吧的后门。

 

几小时前在空中游荡的雪已经不见踪影，十二月的空气冷得透明，在光污染的深橙色天空下只有寂寞的几辆汽车。就算是罪犯也想在家里过节。迪克深深吸气，然后又长长地舒了出来。

“作为跟踪者来说，你离得可有点近。”

 

-

 

“没人跟着你，我只是去喝点酒，过新年。”

“嗯哼。”他转过身。

“然后正好和你一起出来。”

“嗯哼。”

“又正好顺路要去同一个地方。”

“嗯哼。”

对方的鼻子冻得红通通的，白雾时而模糊了他的脸。他站得不远也不近，像是要亲吻，又像是要问，“打扰了，请问去这张纸条上的地址要怎么走？”

 

“我以为你在追踪某一桩国际军火交易呢。”迪克开口又说。

“我也以为你在出任务，地下仓库里的人体实验。你监视我？”

“只不过是一些情报，就像你知道我今晚在哪儿一样。所以那是你。”

 

几片雪花开始从空中飘下来，落在他们两人的肩上。谁也没有动，把它掸掉。 它慢慢化成水，沾湿了肩膀的布料。

“对，男孩。没办法，我去到那里时你都搞定了，上演不了英雄救美。”

 

“别自大了，不过很高兴知道我没有因为那个家伙的铁棒一击而出现幻觉，”他说，尾音扬起，揣在衣兜里的双手握紧又松开，松开又握紧。对面的人停下了动作，少见地安静等待迪克接下来的话，唯有随着他的一呼一吸吹出的阵阵白雾节奏紊乱，向上飘升。

 

“新年快乐，杰。”

 

迪克可以看见白雾在空气中颤抖，杰森露出了一个小小的笑容。

不在家中的人们早已涌向了闹市的倒计时，酒吧里的鼓点声、歌声与笑声鼓鼓囊囊的，因为塞不下而漫溢出来。这条街上因此几乎阒静无人，仿佛全宇宙都在屏息等待零点，雪花也落得悄声。空气冷得近乎凝固，可谁的脸颊都仍泛着红色，这处积满雪的空地反而比酒吧更热，好像此刻全宇宙等待的不是新年，而是他们。

 

“新年快乐。”

这是钟声响起前的最后一秒。

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky Strike-Troye Sivan  
> 欢迎评论留下您的建议/意见，十分感谢！！


End file.
